godeaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
GEB?!
GEB : Got Enough Bad?! (shortened to GEB?!) is a fan-made comic series taking place in the world of Gods Eater Burst. It is a re-telling of the original Gods Eater storyline, but with numerous key differences to the plot, such as focusing on another, new main protagonist, and featuring many additions and changes to the cast and their related side stories. GEB?! also takes steps to incorporate and meld existing canon into the storyline, however, such as the inclusion of Yuu Kannagi, mentions of Gods Eater 2 elements, and the female protagonist (by the name of Amara Yukirito) joining the character cast during the Burst storyline as part of the New-Type Gods Eater squadron sent to the Far East Branch. Story "Gods will fall. Humanity will rise." The Fenrir Far East Branch in Anagura remains one of humanity's final, and strongest bastions against the ravaging Aragami, monsters thought to be the likenesses of gods long past. Home to the Gods Eaters, these group of human warriors are tasked with protecting others from harm, and wield special equipment known as "God Arcs", living, "Oracle Cell"-infused weapons, in order to vanquish the Aragami and take back the world humanity very direly needs. However, recently, the increased sightings in new types of Aragami in the area has threatened to overwhelm the "Den", as the Far East Branch is also known as. Director Johannes von Schicksal approves sending for a greater number of talented personnel from other sectors in order to best prepare for any attacks by great-numbered Aragami. In one of these convoys headed for Anagura, Langor Fresley works as the driver for one of the buses, not exactly a part of the convoy, but rather a transportation for a group of refugees hoping to escape the Aragami. Upon arriving in the Outer Ghetto, a settlement built around the Den, he as well as the refugees are caught up in a sudden attack by the large Aragami, Chi-You. Langor leaves the refugees in the care of the Defense Unit, a branch of Gods Eaters tasked with protecting the Far East Branch, and takes the bus towards the battlefield, as he noticed the Gods Eaters having trouble with the Aragami's sudden appearance. Langor rams the Chi-You with the bus, surprising it and smashing it against a wall. It, however, is still capable of standing and proceeds to tear itself off the wall and try to overturn the bus, despite Langor's pressing of the pedal to the max. Just as Langor jumps off the bus in defeat, it explodes - shot by a member of the Defense Unit, a white-haired pale girl by the name Gina Dickinson. Fazed, the Chi-You leaps out of the wreckage to escape, but is struck down by another member of the Defense Unit, swordsman Brendan Bardell. Furious that Gina almost killed him, he heads off to give her an earful, but is stopped by Kanon Daiba, a pretty pink-haired girl, whom immediately gets his attention. Smitten with the girl, Langor stops for a while as she insists to check on him for injuries. But due to her clumsiness, she accidentally knocks Langor unconscious with a cannon side to the face. Langor is sent to the sick bay, where the check-up reveals some very interesting credentials about him. Doctor Paylor Sakaki takes notice, and informs the Director that they now have a match for the Fenrir Far East Branch's very first New-Type Gods Eater... Characters *Langor Fresley *Gina Dickinson *Soma Schicksal *Yuu Kannagi *Kota Fujiki *Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Lindow Amamiya *Sakuya Tachibana *Chalekhov *Brendan Bardell *Tatsumi O'Mori *Kanon Daiba *Karel Schneider *Shun Ogawa *Eric der Vogelweid *Shio *Tsubaki Amamiya *Paylor Sakaki *Johannes von Schicksal *Aisha Gauche *Hibari Takeda *Gen Momota *Licca Kusunoki *Rem Tokimiya *Amara Yukirito *Annette Koenig *Federico Caruso *Daigo Oguruma *Conroy Hemway Trivia *The title references the internet meme that arose from the 1988 NES game Bad Dudes, especially the phrase "Are you a bad enough dude?". This also ties into the main character's codename; "BADMAN".